Crossover Conquest
by Dracul666
Summary: Monty never lived to see RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and we can all agree he would've loved to work on it. So why not write a story where he actually gets to make a RWBY game? Things will change, but only time can say how they will turnout. Massive Crossover and put in this Archive in honor of Monty's work on Red vs Blue and the creation of RWBY. Let us keep moving forward my friends!
1. New Game Start!

Chapter 1: New Game...Start!

Dracul666: Here we go! This my tribute to Monty! I was worried about doing this at first because I was afraid it would not hold, I mean this is a tribute to Monty Oum of all people. Then I thought FUCK IT! Monty was not the kind of person who would've backed down if had doubt's, you know why because that kind of stuff didn't matter to him. Let us never forget some the things he has taught us like _"Never let anyone tell you that something is impossible."_ and _"Can you match my resolve? If so then you will succeed. I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."_ or maybe his I believe most famous one _"Keep Moving Forward"._ It's people like Monty who are pretty rare but they make me not doubt humanity like I usually do, I mean we don't have the best track record. Did you know when they were testing the Atomic Bomb they were afraid it would set the atmosphere on fire and burn up this planet but they did it anyways, that took balls...that's painfully stupid and inspiring at the same time. So screw it if someone doesn't like this, this is my way of honoring Monty!

Dr. Grey: I'll just do the disclaimer while he calms down over there. Dracul666 does not own RWBY or any of the franchise he uses in this story, the only thing he owns are any OC's and Non-Canon plot.

* * *

 **A White Void**

 **A Blank Canvas**

 **A Place of New Beginnings**

* * *

This was his realm, a place where he could to indulge and practice his greatest talent.

 **Creation**

This was his gift and one of his many talents but it was no doubt his best, after-all a God has to specialize in something. Yes he was a God, but he didn't start that way. He started out as a mortal but even then their was something that set him apart from others. He had a unique drive and skill set for creation, whenever he made something it would leave others astounded at his work and his skill could only improve. He carved a path of inspiration and change in the arts, and he did so in a way that for even after he would be gone others would be able to step up and continue the incredible work that he had done. Even with an untimely death he had left others with what they would need to pave the way and he knew they would make him proud. But even so it could get pretty boring for him in a place like this, and that's why he came up with this plan. You see when he was alive he created many great works, but his favorite may have to be a Web Animation by the name of **RWBY**. **RWBY** was even what some may say his greatest work, he had even planned on making a game for it but with his death he could not see that through himself...or could he? This brings us to the current situation in which Monty was looking at a map of Remnant the world in which **RWBY** took place in and while he was doing this the cast of his newest project was being expanded as player after player appeared in his domain. When he first thought on this he wondered what kind of game to make, but then he remembered another of his work **Dead Fantasy** and then it came to him...a Crossover! So with that he decided to look up some of the other Gods in existence and asked if he could borrow some of their creations or atleast a copy of them. Some said yes because they thought it was a fun idea and in all honesty they didn't really have anything else to do, one dimension he came across wasn't even run by Gods but instead what were 2 warriors referred to as Greater Divine Beings(congrats if you know what I'm talking about) and they too were intrigued by his offer but said that their heroes were needed. Despite this they conversed with the other major beings of the dimension on what they thought and came up with a solution, they had fighters that are dead or had large amounts of unoccupied time but they all were still needed somehow so these were offered instead and Monty gladly accepted.

They were all currently in a sort stasis but were having their minds slowly awakened so the sudden change didn't shock them and so none could properly identify the others, didn't want them knowing who their fellow players were yet did we? That had to be saved for when game the actually started and sensing that all of them were awake he decided to address them with telepathy, being a God was just so great sometimes.

 _ **"Hello everyone, glad to see your all awake!"**_ This announcement was met many a negative reactions so Monty decided to let vent...this was taking to long, push his voice past their rants he addressed them once more. _**"You all do know that if this goes on and you don't let me get a word in then none of you get answers, right?"**_ this shut them all up almost instantly. **_Okay good. Now to start things off my name is Monty Oum and you all are going to enter a new phase in your life in the form of my new project, CROSSOVER CONQUEST!_** and again while calmer this time the crowd started up again. _**"Okay people focus kinda talking here"**_ said Monty trying to get them to pay attention, but not sure another statement would get them to stop he decided to try something else. _**"Gonna just go and mute all of you for a moment"**_ they heard him say only to relize they could still hear themselves but not him.

" ** _You think he realizes he just muted himself?_** " one of them asked aloud.

" _ **Give it a minute**_ " someone responded.

 _ **"Alright I just realized what happened, sorry I'm still new to the whole being a God and it's very funny but right now serious time. How many of you have heard of Sword Art Online?**_ ** _"_** he was met with silence. _**"Okay...how many of you have seen Tron?"**_ once again silence. **_"Wh-what really? none of you have seen atleast one of those two...shit I was really banking on that. Okay, okay I can wing this. Much like in SAO your lives are about to become a real life_ Videogame!** this elected a few gasps and whispers among them. _**"Okay! Finally I can see some gears turning, finally making some progress"**_ Monty sighed pleased at this new development.

" _ **Why would you do such a thing?!**_ " a player spoke.

 _ **"Well even Gods can get bored and their are still many things I never got to do when I was mortal, making a Videogame based on one of my best creations being one of them. So I spoke with the respective Gods of your**_ ** _dimensions_** _ **and asked if I could, I guess you could say borrow you all for my work hence my use of the word Crossover in the title. Some of you are getting a big second chance with your lives so I thought those of you who fall into that category wouldn't mind this as much, anyway onto some of the more important details. The reason none of you can see each-other is because I don't want any of you knowing who's a player until after the game has started, you know a let them figure it out on their own kind of thing. The game will be a mix between multiple genres but to you all it will seem like a mix between a life simulator and an MMORPG, but mostly MMORPG"**_ he explained to them all.

" _ **So you want us to beat an MMO?**_ " was heard.

 _ **"Well I see it more as living and getting through your new lives, but essentially yes"**_ ** _._**

" _ **Fuck you!**_ "

 ** _"Whoa, getting a lot hostility here. Don't appreciate it"_** ** _._**

" _ **Honestly when was the last time you heard of someone beating Everquest?**_ ".

 _ **"When was the last time you heard of someone playing Everquest?"**_

" _ **That's fair**_ ".

 _ **"Damn right it's fair. Oh! one more thing. I should probably mention that if your Health Points reach zero then depending on the circumstances your bodies perish as well, so don't skip the tutorials and make sure to read up on the rules. Any questions?"**_ Monty explained.

The players whispered amongst themselves for a moment before one spoke up. " _ **You've dropped us into such an odd and unexpected** **scenario** **that we don't even know where to start with you**_ " they said.

 _ **"Oh, so just drop you all off so we can start I'm cool with that"**_ he responded and before they could say anything they were waking up in their new lives.

* * *

"Young sir it's time to wake" a voice spoke rousing the 'Young sir' from his slumber.

He opened his eyes and sat up and looked to the voice and saw it was a butler. "What time is it?" he asked his toned and smooth.

"It is 6AM just as you requested remember? You wanted to get used to waking up earlier for when you start Beacon Academy on Monday" the servant answered.

"Ah yes I had forgotten, with Beacon approaching I've had alot on my mind" he said getting out of bed on the opposite side of the bed and noticed he was wearing white silk pajama bottoms, was barefoot and shirtless showing off his and muscular physique that said he had power but was built for speed.

"Will you require anything else young sir?"

"No that is all, you may leave"

"Of course" as the servant left he took the chance to survey his quarters and found them to his liking. It was a rather lavish bedroom in mostly the colors white and a pale blue of sorts, a lush warm carpet, a large dress and closet hell he even had a couch and fireplace in here.

" _ **Well clearly I now hail from some high-class family, but I wonder in what form? Nobles, Royalty or perhaps maybe founders of some large and successful company. Well it matters not, I'd best learn the rules of this game. Now, how to learn of my new family?**_ " and just as his thoughts paused he saw in the lower corner of his vision a small box of text the read ' _ **New Character Bio added!**_ ', this caused him to feel a tug and the back of his mind that he decided to let guide him. Infront of him a large text box appear, the first thing he noticed is that it held a portrait of himself. He was 5'10 with sky blue eyes yet pale skin and mid length snow white styled in a swept back and spiked manner which put emphasis on the fierce yet stoic expression on his face. He was wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck which hangs over a black sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders and it appeared to be made of some kind hard leather. Over that he wore a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining and each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. Lower on his outfit he had a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface. It was at this point he notice two deviations from his usual look, you see normally he wears tan, finger-less gloves and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. He instead took note that they were now both the same snow white as his hair. He then began to mentally scrolled down his Bio.

* * *

 _ **Vergil**_ ** _Schnee_**

 ** _Formally the son of the Dark Knight Sparda Vergil has now been born into the high-class Schnee Family, founders of the largest Dust mining company._**

 ** _Vergil was born in Atlas as the twin of opposite gender to Weiss Schnee Heiress to the company. He and his twin grew up under their parents and older sister Winter, unlike his sister he however never really had an interest in running the company and instead wanted to become a powerful Hunter and make his mark in history. Unlocking his Aura at a young age Vergil worked day in and day out to perfect his skill in the Iai sword style with his Katana Yamato instead on the traditional family Rapier style. When he became of age he enrolled in Beacon Academy of Vale instead of the Atlas Military Academy, Vergil is determined to show the world his power and that he is not a force to be doubted._**

 _"Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself"_

* * *

Vergil smirked it may have been short but it was accurate. He still did not know who this God, Monty Oum but he was good he'll give him that. Adding his creed at the end was a nice touch, he definitely approved. But anyway he figure it was about time to get on with the day and breakfast would probably start soon, going to his closet he passed it the dresser and noticed his sword Yamato was sitting on top perched on an oriental stand. Nodding in approval he went and got dressed in his normal attire but chose to forego his coat and save that for Beacon. He left his room and as he navigated the halls he could not help but marvel at his new home, it was beautiful to be sure but what really caught his attention was that it was snowing outside. This made him think of the childhood he had in his old life, of the few pleasant memories he had before his mother was killed by demons many were of winter. He always looked forward to that season, playing outside with his old twin Dante as their mother watched to make sure they didn't stay out to long. Even after the incident and changed him into the cold warrior he was today he still found himself longing for the time of the freezing sky.

"Oh Vergil! Good morning!" greeted a voice. Vergil left his thoughts and found he was the dining hall and found a girl his age sitting at the table being served breakfast. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turned blue as they get closer to her wrists, she also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She has white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf and from what he could see the insides are also lined with red. In terms of her physical appearance she has long snow white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also like him has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and lastly she also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

Concluding that this was his new twin Weiss he took a seat across from her as servant set a plate infront of him. "Good morning to you Weiss, how are you?" he asked to which she smiled.

"Fine, but I am a bit anxious about going to Beacon" she confessed.

" ** _So she's coming with me is she? I guess I shouldn't be_** ** _surprised._** " he thought to himself before responding. "Understandable. It's actually been a bit of a distraction I'll admit, I almost forgot I was getting up at an earlier time this morning" he told her but raised a brow as this response elected a giggle from her. "Is that really so amusing".

"Well I just find the thought that you would forget something funny. Your usually so astute and on top of things that you doing something out of character makes me laugh" she explained. Vergil just stared at his sister, she was a bit odd in his opinion but then again he was never really that social of a person so their was that. He did come to one conclusion though as he watch how she acted and noticed the kind air she had around her and that was, while he loved his brother Dante(Not that he would ever admit it) Weiss was a definite improvement...maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

" _ **You wake up in a new life and the first thing you do is almost break your new brothers arm. Nice going Wash, or I guess David now**_ " these were the thoughts of former Freelancer Agent Washington, but now he has a new name...David Arc! He was 6'2 with blonde hair in a buzzcut-like hairdo and blue eyes, both complimented by an athletic build it was no issue for him to grab and pin his new siblings's arm behind his back. His brother is a tall boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He was wearing a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. Along with this he wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Lastly he wore black shoes that went well with the rest of his outfit. David found his brothers attire alittle odd not to mention the fact he now had a brother, but to be fair he only believed that because he find people tend to tell the truth when scared and in pain...why was he scared and in pain? The reason is quite simple really, David doesn't take being woken up very well and this in-turn caused him to snap awake grab him and twist his arm behind his back.

This action was met with cries of " _AGH! Oh Oum David it's me Jaune, bro come it hurts. Will you let go! I just came to tell you mom called us down for breakfast! DUST WHY!?_ ". These words caused him to loosen his grip and remember his situation and take in this new information. Jaune still not able to get out of his brothers grip decided to speak up "Um David, my arm?".

Snapping out of his daze Wash let go and backed up so his brother could stand. "Oh right, sorry Jaune" he said silently hoping he said his name right as his new sibling got up and massaged his arm and gave him a nervous smile.

"No, no it was my bad. I forgot you don't like it when people don't use words to wake you up" Jaune went to the door. "Well breakfast is almost done so you should get dressed or Mom's gonna be pissed" he told him with a nervous laugh as he closed the door. David just stared at the door until he felt a pull on his mind and noticed just outside the range of his sight their was a small box that said ' _ **New Character Bio added!**_ ', not he really sure what do he slowly let the feeling consume him but was sure to keep the reigns on his mental control...having an AI go rampant inside your head made him kinda paranoid to new feelings and when something felt different with his mind.

* * *

 _ **David Arc**_

 _ **David Arc was born in Vale and comes from a long lineage of Huntsmen and Huntresses, most noticeable to him was a**_ ** _great-great grandfather who fought during the Great War. Growing up with a younger brother and seven older sisters has made David felt that he had alot to live up to, that was until he and Jaune were accepted into Beacon_** ** _Academy and he felt he was headed in the right direction towards making his family proud. Now heading to this new phase of his life with his brother, David is ready to tackle any challenge that may come their way!_**

 _"You really are an odd group of people."_

* * *

Wash just stood their taking in his situation in fully, he had a family now a brother and 7 sisters...7 sisters holy crap. He then remembered the quote at the end "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be saying that soon and maybe often, well as long they aren't like the Reds and Blues it shouldn't be too bad. I mean if I can survive those idiots with my sanity semi-intact then I should be able to handle anyone no matter how crazy, then again if I might be saying this on some sort of even partially regular basis then that may not be the best thing" he mused. Throwing on his clothes he looked at himself in the mirror David had to admit, he looked good. He wore a sleeveless flak jacket in a tan color reminiscent of his old friend York's armor, over this he wore a dark grey trench coat which made his light blue jeans yellow and black sneakers combo standout. David feeling surprisingly eager almost rushed down the stairs and actually jumped skipping the last 2 steps, following the smell of food he stopped outside the kitchen hear numerous voices many of them female. Silently hoping none of his sisters were like Carolina or Tex he turned the corner.

"David!"

"Hey little bro!"

"I can't believe you and Jaune are heading to Beacon! Oh we are so proud of you two!" these were the statements he was met with as he entered the kitchen, and he liked it. This was nice and left him with such a warm feeling...a family feeling, don't get him wrong the Reds and Blues were like a family. Calling them good company on the other hand was something-else entirely, in-fact now that he thought about it the only ones that seemed to genuinely happy to see him were Caboose, Doc and . Tucker was an asshole but not as bad as Church and Carolina was alittle to professional, and the Reds were just the Reds but he guessed Grif was okay...lazy and indifferent but okay. What he was feeling here was different, it was so welcoming and to add one more surprise to this he could feel himself slowly starting to smile. Things were about to change for our former Freelancer but he didn't seem to mind at the moment.

* * *

Mistral one of the for Kingdoms described to be dotted with swamps and small villages but if one look at a map of the Kingdoms with terrain added to it, it would look as if the terrain was a mix of their own along with the other 3, but that happens to be off topic so let us move on. The sun is what starts this player's journey as it chose to shine through a particular window in a small village and into the face of a young man with long and spiky deep red hair with oddly enough purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye who groaned and turned over with a huff. Sadly before sleep could comeback to him he felt a hand on his shoulder and gently shake him.

"Axel, wake up" spoke a melodic voice of female origin. The now named Axel did not know who this voice belonged to but he felt as if he actually did or should know, it did seem oddly familiar to him. Ah screw it he was to comfy to turn over, not to mention the sun was the only reason he was even awake in the first place so he wasn't getting up for shit!

"I don't wanna" he knew the response was childish and he probably should figure-out and/or remember how he got here...my god he sounded Demyx, lazy bastard but seriously he was a good guy just lazy as hell. Anyway it appeared his unwillingness to get up caused the voice to sigh.

"Come on, we have finish packing and leave for school" she told him and got him to mentally groan. School! Oh, hell no! He was not going to freaking school he doesn't care he got here. Deciding to voice his displeasure this time around he pulled the covers over his head.

No, make me" his voice was muffled but thankfully the girl could make it out and shook he head. Thinking this may just be a lost cause she turned around and was ready to leave, but suddenly an idea formed. Turning back to Axel with a smile on her face she put her plan into action.

"We can get Sea Salt ice cream on the way~" she softly sang, the reaction was immediate. Axel's eyes snapped open revealing them to be a striking green, he tore off the covers and jumped out of bed with wide eyes and a grin.

"I'M UP!" he yelled feeling much more eager after hear her mention of his favorite treat. Despite his excitement Axel was able to focus enough to take in the girls appearance. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail curled slightly into a loose ringlet and had vivid green eyes much like his own. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown strapless top split vertically with some bronze patterns, it may however just be a piece of leather or metal armor as it looked to be quite stiff but maintaining its shape without support. The layer also seemed to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also have been heavy stitching. The bottom layer was just a low bronze V-neck, wow she wore alot just for a top. She also wears an elastic, red A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. This came with a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. She apparently liked to accessorize as well seeing how she wears a bronze circlet headpiece that he could see above her ear and under her bangs, a pair of small green teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, what he found odd though was that over her legs and left arm she wore bronze armor and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of the same arm.

"Even after all this you still get so riled up about your ice cream" she said giggling at his sudden burst of energy while he was silently thinking her outfit wasn't exactly casual.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You were serious right? Don't you lie to me!" he ranted as she just looked on amused.

"Yes we are indeed getting some on the way don't worry. You know, you're always telling not to treat you like a kid but then you go and act like this. Looks like no matter what you will always be my baby brother" she joked but failed to notice her last comment made Axel freeze and look at a nearby mirror and then back to her.

" _ **The hell did she say? Baby brother, we look like we're atleast the same age**_ " he thought as he decided to test it. "Baby brother huh? Don't ya think we're bit close for you to call me that?" this just got him a smile.

"Maybe so, but I was born first so you will always be my baby brother" was her response. Strangely Axel found her smile infectious and gave a small laugh. "Come now Axel, the sooner we leave the sooner you get your ice cream" this statement caused his smile to return full force and gave her a mock salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" getting a laugh from her she left him to get dressed. Axel opened his closet to pick out his outfit when the world started to blur he felt a pain in the back of his head. His vision refocused and was surprised to see it was a portrait of him in his Organization XIII robes with a cocky smirk and his arms crossed.

* * *

 _ **Axel Lea Nikos**_

 ** _Formerly the Nobody number VIII of Organization XIII also known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Now born and raised in Mistral with his sister Pyrrha, Axel has always been someone who doesn't really care for authority. Seemingly rebellious by nature some people think it's because he is jealous of his sister for being a prodigy and winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row breaking the previous record. A quick temper and a wild fighting-style Axel is a force to be reckoned with but is often overlooked for his sister, some not even know they're siblings. One would think this would get to him, but he loves his sister and would never let anyone make him think otherwise._**

 _"Got it memorized?"_

* * *

"Man they really thought on this and they use my catchphrase, that was a nice touch" he mused as he dressed in his new attire. He dressed in an orange tanktop and a sliver-ish grey keffiyeh around his neck, to end the look he wore black jeans and combat boots. "Damn I look good" he stated admiring his new look in the mirror, until suddenly he remembered. "Oh shit! I gotta pack, if I don't we can't go get ice cream!" suddenly remembering his favorite but oddly flavored frozen treat was on the line Axel quickly assembled his luggage and ran downstairs, if he wanted his ice cream he was gonna get his damn ice cream.

* * *

Dracul666: Okay I'm good now.

Dr. Grey: Not alot of insight on who you put inhere.

Dracul666: Yeah well more will be shown next chapter, frankly I was just glad I could get this out on this day. I mean this is for the Monty Project so this seems like the right day to do this.

Dr. Grey: Not to mention this is probably what you will be focusing on all month right?

Dracul666: Your damn right it is. PRAISE BE TO MONTY! This is for you man!


	2. Tutorials!

Chapter 2: Tutorials

Dracul666: And we are back again for another chapter of Crossover Conquest! How are you feeling about this Emily?

Dr. Grey: Why do you sound like every announcer on TV? Also not alot of people call me by my first name.

Dracul666: Sorry I'm just so pumped, ever since I started this I have been so hyped to write this!

Dr. Grey: Well let's not keep them, I want to see who else are players in this game.

Dracul666: Right, let's fucking do this! I hope I have some fellow Tokusatsu fans reading this because we got my favorite characters from multiple franchises coming your way!(Spoilers Ahead) Dracul666(me) does not own RWBY, Red vs Blue or any franchise's I put in here. All I do own are my OC's and Non-Canon plot.

* * *

He had no idea were he was and he had no idea how he got there but that matter to him right now, what did matter? This freezer was full of Ice Candy that's what! The person staring at the freezer was a teen with a strange mohawk-ish blonde hairdo curled on the right side, braided on the left side and mostly straight in the back. He had red eyes with dark rings under them and he wore wore a black t-shirt under an open white long sleeve vest with the right sleeve being made of red leather and had a few golden chains dangling from the shoulder, red and black seemed to be his colors of choice as he even had red jeans with a black leather belt and black laceless dress boots. Getting over the beautiful sight before him he took a couple of Ice and closed the freezer and bit into one, enjoying his treat he stopped as he felt a presence behind him he turned around and a short young teen sitting on the kitchen counter.

This girl had an odd appearance their was no doubt about it, to start off her freaking hair was half pink and half brown with white streaks in the pink half!. She appeared to have heterochromia iridum with her left being brown and her right being a pale pink strangely enough. Her choice of attire was a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. What the teen found amusing though was that she was short, if he had to guess she was 4'9" at most even in those heels of hers.

Deciding to be the one to break the silence the young man spoke. "What? I'm hungry, plus their's so many" the girl smirked in response pissing him off but at the same time taking it as a challenge, he was Ankh the Bird Greeed! when he fought he was like a living Phoenix! Before anymore could be said a man entered the kitchen. He had dark-green eyes also with dark rings under them and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye not unlike Ankh' wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf also black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. Lastly a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather. After the mans entrance the words _**New Character Bio Added!**_ flashed before his eyes along with a window of text that had his picture.

* * *

 _ **Ankh Torchwick**_

 _ **Son of ruthless and skilled criminal Roman Torchwick and younger half-brother of N**_ ** _eopolitan, Ankh had an interesting childhood. His mother dying in childbirth Ankh noticed early on his father was struggling to raise both him and his sister which is what eventually led to his career in the criminal underworld but he never let it bother him. Ankh was always amused by his fathers attitude towards his work and his sister's surprising eagerness to join up in it all, even he went on a few small jobs from time to time and much to their fathers relief unlike him they weren't known to the public._**

 _"Eiji... I'm no longer the hand that you need to reach out to."_

* * *

"So how are my wonderful children today?" Roman asked in a slightly dramatic and playfully sarcastic tone, to which Ankh bit into his Ice again while Neo just stayed in her spot on the counter.

"Well as you can see I'm feeding my habit. Her on the other hand, I-I don't freaking know she's just sitting their with that damn smirk on her face" he reply got a laugh from his Dad and caused Neo to breakout in a full blown smile. "So what's new, we got anything?" Ankh was honestly curious after waking up in a room he didn't recognize and finding the first thing he wanted, he was bored and after being put here with this information he saw this as a prime opportunity.

"Well I did come into something recently but so far it's just Dust theft" Roman explained and was going to leave it at that but they gave him a look that said they expected a 'but' in there. "But I get the feeling this is gonna lead to something bigger" he relented and his kids exchanged a look.

"You need us on this one?" Ankh asked as he finished his second popsicle, his just father shook his head and waved off their concern.

"I don't think so, at least not yet. If things change I'll let you two know" he said trying to reassure them and thankfully succeeding as Neo smiled and Ankh nodded.

"Sounds good to me, I'm bored so I'm gonna go up to my room and watch TV" Ankh told them as he grabbed more Ice Candy and left the room.

"Go easy on those things will ya, it's not cheap keeping the freezer stocked" Roman called up which just got him 'yeah, yeah' in response.

Closing the door Ankh flopped on his bed and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he landed on a cooking show, it reminded him of his old home at Cous Coussier. He never actually cooked but when he was bored he would occasionally watch them prepare food. " _ **If I'm in somekind of Videogame, does that mean I can pause the world around me?**_ " he thought to himself as he closed his eyes in focus, it was then he noticed he couldn't hear the TV anymore. Opening his eyes a satisfied smirk adored his face as he saw that the world around him had indeed come to a halt "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get alot out of this" he mused aloud not that it matter anyway. Ankh took notice of the pause menus design and found it interesting.

Ankh's entire field of vision was framed with a border that looked like it was painted as he could see the brush strokes but with the way they swirled he had to admit it actually looked pretty good. Both sides were a different color with the right side being Red and the left Blue, what stood out to Ankh however was what was in-between the borders. What caught his attention however was a symbol at the top where the borders met, the symbol was a sun with six birds flying towards it. Ankh didn't know why but this picture made him feel something but he couldn't figure-out what, it felt like a mix of sadness and inspiration. Finally right in the middle of his vision was the word _**Begin!**_ , focusing on it their was a flash and text appeared before him.

* * *

 ** _Welcome to Crossover Conquest!_**

 ** _Ankh you have been chosen Crossover Conquest and yes your status as dead was known but luckily for you this Dimension was created by Monty Oum, a God that specializes in_** ** _creativity and what individuals or in this case 'Characters' are to be used or teamed up. Throughout this new life you encounter different gaming genres, so unless your a gamer it is recommended you keep the_** _ **Tutorials setting on. Please bear in mind that everyone in this Dimension is sentient and not NPC's, but only you and other Players are aware and have**_ ** _access to the game but it effects everyone player or not. Now know that their are rules and mechanics to be followed by all Players and while their are exception and loopholes, they are small and sometimes can only be fulfilled in certain circumstances. It is asked that you please comply with these rules for their are penalty's, with that out of the way here is the list._**

 ** _Rule 1: Do not abuse your ability to pause._**

 ** _Penalty 1: The world will not pause while you have your Menu open and you can be interacted with. This will last for a determined amount of time depending on the severity of your violation._**

 ** _Mechanic 1: Players are not affected by someone-else's pause but other Players can only talk to the one who paused._**

 ** _Rule 2: No trolling or_** ** _harassment of other Players._**

 ** _Penalty 2: A karmatic and fitting punishment._**

 ** _Mechanic 2: Settings in the options Menu only effect you unless they are Party options which require votes from said members._**

 ** _Rule 3: You cannot force other Players to do things against there will unless it is via Mind Control._**

 ** _Penalty 3: Various resources of varying amounts will be taken from you._**

 ** _Mechanic 3: Non-fatal duels can be_** ** _Initiated for none or various stakes at any time, when issued to other Players both parties must accept and on occasions conditions must be met._**

 ** _Rule 4: No abuse of the crafting system to horde powerful items._**

 ** _Penalty 4: All of said items will be taken away. Every. Last. One._**

 ** _Mechanic 4: Romantic Relationships can be_** ** _pursued whether they are Player or Character._**

 ** _Rule 5: No twisting the rules to ones own desires._**

 ** _Penalty 5: Will be banned and imprisoned until such time that a proper punishment can be carried out._**

 ** _Mechanic 5: Teammates and friends can be tracked on the map if affinity between you is high enough._**

 ** _More to come soon!_**

 ** _(Seriously if you guys could leave reviews with ideas and suggestions that would help alot, I lost 2 day's thinking up the 5's)_**

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining about the lack of rules but only 5, and what's this more to come shit? I'd be perfectly fine with only 5 rules, but no I guess that's just not how this works" this was the beginning of the rant by a pale young woman. She was 5'5" with purple eyes and black hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. Oddly enough her finger and toenails were painted the same color only brighter, this could be seen because she wore Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet and most would find that as odd as the rest of her outfit. Said outfit was a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back forming a spider pattern and this went with long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long fingerless gloves that went past her elbow. This was Juri Han former assassin of S.I.N. and she was bored as hell, she remembered listening to that Oum guy but then this happened. She had been interested in what he was giving them because it sounded like she would get alot of new people to fight...but, well just say it didn't start in the best way. Someone must have fucked up because she ended up falling from a pretty good height and crashing in an alley, A FUCKING ALLEY! Some luck seemed to be on her side however seeing as when she landed it got her some attention. A teen of 18 if she had to guess found her and took her back to his apartment, it was a strange experience for her as she wasn't used to people helping her. She liked to think she was tough but damn did that landing fucking hurt. She knew her new 'friend' was tough seeing as everyone they passed in building glared at him like he was filth, anyone who could ignore that had to be tough. What she couldn't understand was why they looked at him like that, she wasn't a nice person and she didn't like nice people but she could tell when someone was being sincere. Now that she thought about it, his appearance might have something to do with it.

He was 6'0" and maybe even paler then she was, he was also missing his right eye like she was only he got a pretty cool ornate eye-patch instead of a replacement like she did. His eye were strange in her opinion, it was crimson iris's with slit pupils and black sclera. Then again her eyes were freaking purple so who was she to judge, anyway he had messy mid-length brown hair that ended after his ears with a single blond bang. Atop his head were a pair of black fox ears with crimson tips, he also had a matching tail and this was definitely the weirdest thing about him. He had decent sense of style she'd admit that. His attire consisted of a white long sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket emerald lines going down the arms and from what she could see his hand, his right arm was covered in chain-mail for some reason. This was worn with violet jeans and black combat boots, it all went together nicely.

Juri closed the menu and look around the apartment from her place on the couch and she found that...well this place was kinda shit, but considering the looks he got it shouldn't be a surprise. It looked like he tried to fix up the place but their was only so much he could do, she saw some instruments and tech spread around as neat as he could make it so he had some hobbies. She then noticed he was coming back and had some water and what was most likely painkillers, she had no problem with that.

"Are you okay? I have aspirin, but I'm not sure if that will be strong enough though" he said she downed some and the water.

Giving a content sigh Juri stretched out on the couch and gave him a lazy look. "Nah this should be good, why'd you help me anyway?" she was honestly curious, in her entire life no one has ever tried help her. She could tell he was a good guy, she had met enough goody-two-shoes to see that but she was usually fighting the good people so this was unfamiliar territory.

"Not many people care what goes on around this part of the city, I didn't know what I was gonna find but if their's one thing I don't do it's back down. Many people don't like that because of me being a Faunus, but if I let the racism get to me then that means they win. Even if I know I'm going to lose that's not going to stop me, I make it a point not to surrender. I helped you because it was the right thing to do and no one ever expects a Faunus to do that, and well...I guess that means I win this round doesn't it? You were hurt and didn't seem like you knew where you were, if I left you not only would I be proving them right I would be going against how I was raised" he explained. Juri smirked at his answer, it may have been a little sappy but he didn't take shit from nobody and she could respect that. She didn't know what a Faunus was but she would bet it was someone with animal features like him, and odds were she was right. "You should get some rest. Do you want me to take the couch while you take the bed" he offered.

" _ **So**_ _**c**_ ** _hivalry isn't dead, that's surprising and oddly...I don't mind_** " she thought on his offer. "Nah I'm good, I just comfy so I ain't moving" she said taking a blanket she hadn't noticed him get for her. "I just realized we never introduced ourselves, I'm Juri Han" he nodded.

"Sorry I forgot, it was very rude of me. My name is Dracul Hellsing Masamune, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Han" he greeted to which she shook her head. "Ms. Juri?" she gave him a look. "Juri-San?" a nod was given.

"You speak Japanese huh? I guess we can expand on that tomorrow" he gave a curt nod and left her so she could sleep. Returning to his room Dracul looked out the window at the city in thought, thinking on his meeting Juri.

"These were strange circumstances, if she's a Player then that means the Beta's over. I wonder if Monty-Sama ever got past that block he had after the 5's?"

* * *

"Oh sweet Plasma Spark, did I die again? And why do I have a human form now?" this was the question of teen with silver hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a silver vest over a red muscle shirt with blue jeans and emerald green Kung Fu shoes(like Bruce Lee's). Lastly he wore a large bracelet of somekind, it covered most of the back of his wrist and was mostly white in color other than a sky blue gem at the top that was attached to some kind of guard that looked like a pair of wings held blue lines. He was Ultraman Zero, but now he was Zero Ozpin son of Beacon Academy's mysterious Headmaster according to some Bio he read on himself(Yeah I know I've skipped 2 of them, their hard for me okay). Zero was very confused right now, he had been to other dimensions before so he knew that's what this place was What he didn't know was how he got here, he vaguely remembered some voice explaining things but he was really out of it. Why was he out of it had he died again? He already went through it twice(I am not kidding his Color Timer never just flashed, it straight up stopped. I'm pretty sure that means death for an Ultra). The first time was when he and the rest of the yet to be formed Ultimate Force Zero were having their first fight as a team. They were fighting the former Ultraman Belial, he had become the biggest fucking Kaiju he had ever seen after absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. The second time was when he, Dyna and Cosmos fought Hyper Zetton. Luckily for him he was revived on both occasions. The first time was by Ultraman Noa who gave him his Ultimate form, and the second time he had fused with Dyna and Cosmos to become Saga.

What was he gonna do now? His new father had just told him that he was going to attend his academy despite being a year to young to join. He guessed that was cool, but this was still a big change! "I need to calm down, what would dad and sensei think if they saw me like this?" taking deep breaths Zero began to think on what he should do next. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice on this, Ultra Kyodai(Brothers) help me".

* * *

"I just want to make it clear that if you 3 try to hurt her I will kill all of you" these protective words were said by a young man in a dark purple leather jacket cover in studs and chains with jeans and a muffler scarf both being the same color. The only pieces of his attire that weren't purple were his black biker boots and a steel gray ring with a winged skull on his right hand. He had short to mid black hair that was parted to the right, purple eyes and a stoic expression. He was standing protectively infornt of a young woman dressed in a Japanese Policewoman's uniform. She had long dark brown hair done up in a bun hidden under her hat and brown eyes, and they were focused on the 3 people her guardian was addressing.

"Relax Chase, no need to worry. We would never hurt the only thing in the world that's ever made you feel anything, I wouldn't anyway. I told these 2 not to but they have disobeyed me before, but they will be severely punished if they do this time" the words of attempted comfort the group's leader. He had mid to long hair swept to the left and red eyes, he wore a deep red leather trench coat with a fur-lined collar and buckles on the arms. This was complimented by black jeans and brown boots, also a silver ring of a heart on his right hand(I think so anyway finding a good close up of his right hand isn't easy) and earrings shaped like half-hearts.

"Heart is right Chase, we all read our Bio's. We are all in this together" the one speaking this time was to the left of 'Heart'. He had short light brown hair with blue-green eyes under white round rimmed glasses. His clothes were a dark blue-green concierge jacket with a left breast that had white buttons over a white shirt. He also wore gray slacks with brown loafers and a silver ring with a brain on his right hand.

"I don't really like agreeing with Brain, but he is right. I honestly can not think of a reason we would even harm Kiriko-San" this was said by the last of the group, she had short black hair and light violet eyes. Her attire resembles an all black combination of gothic lolita, ballet and nurse clothing, complete with nursing cap. She also high heels, lace see-through flower patterned stockings and opera gloves all in black. Her choice of accessories consisted of black teardrop earrings, a choker with a small black rose and a diamond encrusted ring in the shape of a rectangle with 3 square black gems in the middle.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe your words Medic? Heart I would believe because he is honest and Brain is to smart to lie to me, but you had better watch yourself" Chase told her while point a purple and sliver gun at her that for some reason resembles a mix between parking brake and a Japanese punching weapon known as a Tekko. He was prepared to shoot them all right now but felt a hand on his and lower his gun, he looked and saw Kiriko giving him a pleading stare.

"Chase you tried so hard to be accepted by the others, let them try to do the same. I never liked the fact you had to fight your own kind, I don't want you to have to do it all over again. Please don't hurt each-other, give them a chance Chase...Please?" Kiriko begged with tears in her eyes. The others were shocked by her words, Chase dropped his gun and pulled her in to a gentle embrace.

"Very well Kiriko, for you I will try" he assured her as he inwardly tempered himself to keep this promise, for her he refuses to fail. Hearing slow clapping Chase turned his head and saw it was Heart who had a big smile.

"I'm proud of you old friend, you've grown so much. I always'ed hoped that something like this would happen for you, Ms. Shijima you have my thanks" Heart praised as he watch a warm moment. "Also I apologize but we must cut this short so we can make it clear what we need to do next. My Bio said I'm a Personal Trainer and a Bartender at night every other weekend, what about you guys?" he asked as he looked around.

Kiriko was the first to answer the question. "I work at the Vale Police Department and recently busted a large drug ring, the bonus and promotion it gave me is how we live in this condo". Her statement was indeed true as they now reside in a 3 bedroom condo(imagine what you want), Brain getting his own room while Kiriko shares with Chase and Heart shares with Medic. You see Medic has always loved Heart, while he himself treasured her more then anything. Chase on the other hand always had trouble understanding and feeling emotions, and Kiriko was always the one he went to. During a case centered around Medic the topic of love played a main role, and for some reason Chase could not bring himself to ask Kiriko. Not being able to ask her Chase turned to the other members of the team, after learning everything he could Chase came to realize something...he loved Kiriko. After this revelation came to be he made this discovery know to his fellow Riders, he had learned that Shinnosuke was in love with her and her brother Gou told him a being like him could not love or be loved. This information in hand Chase had decided that Gou was right, why would she want to be with someone who wasn't even the same species. He thought that Shinnosuke deserved to be with her, as long she was happy his feeling did not matter. Even though he believed he could not be with her, Chase thought she atleast had a right to know how he felt. So before he and the others went to defeat Banno he went to see her in the hospital to tell her. Chase sat down with her and poured his Core out to her, she was stunned at his confession but never got to respond as he was called away. Chase didn't think anything of it, letting her know was what mattered because somehow...he didn't think he would be making it back. Now here they were alive and together, Chase had no idea what this meant but now he could get the answer he secretly wanted to hear. His Bio said he and Kiriko were in a relationship...but was that what she wanted?

"I am a ballet instructor, but I'm also studying to become a Doctor. I think this will be very good for us Heart-Sama, don't you agree?!" Medic gleefully informed/asked.

"Medic we are not trying to outdo each-other, but if we were I would win" Brain informed to which Medic glared. "As you all know the four of us are on the run from a place called 'Atlas' and have been give refuge by Ms. Shijima. Thankfully I erased everything concerning us from their Database" he told them.

"Yeah I just can't believe we were the most advanced things this 'Atlas' ever made and they didn't even make-sure we couldn't escape, I mean it was so easy. It's a good thing we didn't get our human forms until after we broke out to, otherwise this would be alot harder" Heart mused aloud.

"Yes, well Heart you see that's where I come in. You see, I work from home and occasionally on-site as Technical Support" and before the others could laugh Brain cleared his throat and continued. "It is my job to cover our tracks, every-time I work in the field I install a 'Point' on whatever I am working on. Every 'Point' I create grants me more access to anything we need and makes it hard for me to be detected. In short my job is the most important because it keeps us all from being discovered, and this is why I would win if we were competing" he explained while adjusting his glasses with a smirk on his face.

"Impressive Brain, make sure you keep up the good work. I may not really know what Atlas is, but I know we escaped for some reason. That alone is enough to tell me, that I'll be damned if I ever let them take us back there!" Heart declared.

"I agree, we will need your skills soon Brain" Chase told them getting their attention. "I have been accepted into Beacon Academy, a school that train's this worlds warriors. I will be a teacher there, apparently this school is very well known so I need you to make sure others don't find out who we are" Chase announced.

"Sounds good! Now I don't know about you, but it's late so I think we should head to bed" Medic suggested as she latched onto Heart's arm.

* * *

"Kiriko, can I ask you something?" Chase asked her as they looked around their shared room.

"Of course Chase, you can ask me anything" Kiriko assured him.

"Is this what you want?" she looked at him in question. "My and I'm sure your Bio says that we are in a relationship, but is that what you want? I wasn't human in our world and I'm still not in this one. I would never want you to do something you don't want to, I care for you to much to do that to you" Chase walked up to Kiriko and gently held her by the shoulders. " I ask again, is this what you want?".

Kiriko stared at Chase, this was like his confession all over again. "Chase. I never got tell you this back at hospital, you left to fight Banno and you saved Gou by sacrificing yourself. You saved me during the Global Freeze, you were and are Proto-Drive, without you none of use would have survived, you are the reason we made it as far as we did and won! You tried so hard to understand what it meant to be human, you never gave up no matter what. You saved us, saved me so many times. Even when you were still our enemy you still managed to retain your sense of honor, you stayed who you were before. You think I care your not human? Chase...why wouldn't I want to be with you, I love you".

Chase stared into her eyes as they filled and spilled tears with every word. He gently caressed her face as he tried wiped the tears away. Inwardly he was berating himself for letting this happen, making her cry what a fool he was...and yet? He was feeling something he had never felt before and it was like when he realized he loved her, only instead of a tight feeling in his chest it was a warm one. Was this Happiness, was this Joy? He could now see why this was the emotion Heart synchronized with, it was a feeling second only to his love for Kiriko but it fit Heart perfectly.

The two stared into one another eyes, her brown into his deep purple. Neither knew who moved first but they soon found themselves in a very long awaited kiss. A myriad of pent up emotions were put into this much wanted action and both knew they would never regret this.

* * *

Anger, that was all he felt. This was nothing new to him, not in the slightest. He had felt it oh so many times before, some would even go so far it say it was his default emotion. That however was not what mattered at the moment as he was more focused on his surroundings. Water and lots of it, all to familiar it may be he couldn't help but feel something was...off. Rising to his feet he breached the surface of the liquid veil and made it quiver as he took everything, yes things were defiantly different. Emotions. Despair, sorrow, anger, fear, loneliness, betrayal. He could feel them all, and it was coming from...Humans! He shouldn't be surprised really but he was, he was never able to sense these things before or atleast not this well anyways. Then their was his body, as far as he could tell it was purely in appearance.

His scales had become as black as the night sky, his claws as red as the blood that has stained them time and time again. Then his spines oh his spines, they still went from his neck to the tip of his tail but now they looked different. Now they alternated in color with it starting white at the tip of his tail and ending at the base of his neck in crimson. Noticing it just now his face felt heavier, what was this a mask? But what probably got him the most was the Moon, did he ever destroy the Moon? Chunks of it were broken off and just floating there...what the hell is all this? He was confused and he didn't like that. Not. One. BIT! In a flash of rage he reared his head back and let loose a roar that shook the world and made lightning strike. THE KING OF THE GRIMM HAS ARRIVED!

* * *

In the distance to this event 2 figures looked on at the sight, the one in pride and the other in fear. The first was a young adult with short black hair and black eyes(when it comes to eyes I have trouble telling black from dark brown, I just hope I'm right). He wore a red graphic tee under an open short sleeved button-up shirt, and black jeans with a yellow belt with a buckle in the shape of a familiar bird and sun symbol. He also wore black leather finger-less gloves and sneaker in a mixture of red, white, black and yellow. The second was a teen whose face was obscured by a an emerald parka with black fur, he was also wearing purple jeans and white sandals.

"We just fucked over Remnant didn't we?" the teen asked to which the man waved him off.

"Nah! They'll be fine. They can handle it" he assured the teen to which he whipped his head to him so fast their was an audible crack.

"Fine? FINE?! Monty, do you fully grasp what we did? WE MADE GODZILLA KING OF THE GRIMM! WE HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO THE MOST OP RAID-BOSS THAT HAS OR EVER WILL EXIST!" the teen ranted as he freaked the hell out. The God of Creativity on the other hand remained calm.

"Come on Triple Six, this was your idea" Monty pointed out.

"I was joking! Who would do this?!" Triple Six yelled.

"That would be us apparently. I think it's a fitting position for him" Monty gave his opinion while gesturing to the beast.

"Fitting? Yes. A beautiful sight to behold? Hell yes. I was in awe when he rose from the sea, it truly was a spectacle to behold. However I do think we went overboard, all the players working in perfect sync would not be able to take him down. While I still can't believe you took me seriously, I won't try to get you to undo this. I think the mere fact you pulled this off is enough for me to give it a chance, not like I could do anything about it anyway" the teen relented as they watched the King dive back under the world's blue surface.

"You want something for not bitching don't you?" Monty guessed which made his associate turn away.

"Yes, but I don't know what I want yet. I really thought I'd have something by the time I finished ranting, and if you'll excuse me I gotta get the fuck out of here. I think the combined presence of you 2 may slowly be killing me" Triple Six explained before he broke out in a full on sprint that ended with disappearing is a 'Pop' and some light.

"Wow he is really insecure. Needs to work on his exit to, not very creative".

* * *

Dracul666: Holy shit 2 Chapters in 1 month! That is a record for me.

Dr. Grey: You couldn't expand on that rule list more?

Dracul666: I wanted to get something then a single chapter out for Monty Month and it was holding me up. Besides I want to know my readers opinion on the matter.

Dr. Grey: You have readers?

Dracul666: Oh very funny. You are lucky your my favorite Red vs Blue character of all time, and that use to be the META. I never once thought someone would take his place, then you blessed the series.

Dr. Grey: Oh aren't you sweet, your gonna make me blush!

Dracul666: Anyway I'm just gonna post this and spend the rest of the month getting over the Volume 3 Final. I mean sweet Kami-Sama it was just one giant mindfuck, and yet I can't bring myself to hate Cinder. I am actually worried about her and Neo, but not Adam I have hated him since I first laid eyes on him in the Black Trailer. I don't know how but I just knew he was a fucking monster, fuck that guy! I'm gonna go get some Pizza Hut.


	3. Bios! Hell Yeah!

Dracul666: Sorry about the lack of Bios in Chapter 2 everyone. They take me alot work for me and I felt I was press for time, so to make it up to you all I am posting Bios I meant to make for characters but couldn't at the time or maybe forgot in my haste and desire to update faster. Anyway I don't own anything I put in my Fanfics unless I came up with it, like these Bios!

* * *

 ** _Crossover Conquest Bios_**

 ** _Vergil Schnee_**

 ** _Formally the son of the Dark Knight Sparda Vergil has now been born into the high-class Schnee Family, founders of the largest Dust mining company._**

 ** _Vergil was born in Atlas as the twin of opposite gender to Weiss Schnee Heiress to the company. He and his twin grew up under their parents and older sister Winter, unlike his sister he however never really had an interest in running the company and instead wanted to become a powerful Hunter and make his mark in history. Unlocking his Aura at a young age Vergil worked day in and day out to perfect his skill in the Iai sword style with his Katana Yamato instead on the traditional family Rapier style. When he became of age he enrolled in Beacon Academy of Vale instead of the Atlas Military Academy, Vergil is determined to show the world his power and that he is not a force to be doubted._**

 _"Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."_

 _ **David Arc**_

 _ **David Arc was born in Vale and comes from a long lineage of Huntsmen and Huntresses, most noticeable to him was a**_ ** _great-great grandfather who fought during the Great War. Growing up with a younger brother and seven older sisters has made David felt that he had alot to live up to, that was until he and Jaune were accepted into Beacon_** ** _Academy and he felt he was headed in the right direction towards making his family proud. Now heading to this new phase of his life with his brother, David is ready to tackle any challenge that may come their way!_**

 _"You really are an odd group of people."_

 _ **Axel Lea Nikos**_

 ** _Formerly the Nobody number VIII of Organization XIII also known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Now born and raised in Mistral with his sister Pyrrha, Axel has always been someone who doesn't really care for authority. Seemingly rebellious by nature some people think it's because he is jealous of his sister for being a prodigy and winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row breaking the previous record. A quick temper and a wild fighting-style Axel is a force to be reckoned with but is often overlooked for his sister, some not even know they're siblings. One would think this would get to him, but he loves his sister and would never let anyone make him think otherwise._**

 _"Got it memorized?"_

 _ **Ankh Torchwick**_

 _ **Son of ruthless and skilled criminal Roman Torchwick and younger half-brother of N**_ ** _eopolitan, Ankh had an interesting childhood. His mother dying in childbirth Ankh noticed early on his father was struggling to raise both him and his sister which is what eventually led to his career in the criminal underworld but he never let it bother him. Ankh was always amused by his fathers attitude towards his work and his sister's surprising eagerness to join up in it all, even he went on a few small jobs from time to time and much to their fathers relief unlike him they weren't known to the public._**

 _"Eiji... I'm no longer the hand that you need to reach out to."_

 ** _Juri Han_**

 ** _Formerly_** ** _a member of S.I.N. Juri has been reborn into the world of Remnant and leads a similar life to her old one. Ruthless, without mercy and having a lust for battle she is an unrelenting force. Always looking a new challenge she found her chance when Atlas was looking for volunteers for experiments in Aura research, joining the program and coming out more powerful then she had ever been and deciding that she didn't need them anymore and left after killing all witnesses. Juri is one of the few people who specializes in Aura Combat, fighting with the power of her very Soul Juri leaves a trail of destruction in her wake. No one has ever been able to catch or even identify her before so she remains completely unknown except for the moniker of The_** ** _Irrepressible Force, the name was given to represent the lack of survivors and massive collateral damage left whenever she has her definition of fun._**

 _"So... let's go kill something."_

 ** _Dracul Hellsing Masamune_**

 ** _A Beta-Tester for Crossover Conquest nothing is know of his life before or why he was chosen but one thing is know however. Dracul's going to play this game and win or lose, he ain't quitting. Born to the rare Dragon and Bat Faunus the non-matching types resulted in his birth rendering a random type of Faunus, in this case a Fox. Like with most Faunus Dracul grew up in hardship which got even worse after his parents had died._** ** _Finding solace in Music and Inventing as hobbies he managed to combine this with his Odd-Jobs to work through the unfairness around him,_** ** _refusing to give in at every obstacle life threw at him Dracul managed has to finally carve out a living for himself._**

 _"Life wants to show me that I can't make it in the world, well I'm going to have to prove it wrong...won't I?"_

 _ **Zero Ozpin**_

 _ **Ultraman Zero born in the**_ ** _Hikari no Kuni(Land of Light) and son of Ultraseven now faces his greatest challenge yet...a new life as a human! Born as the son of Professor Ozpin the headmaster of the Hunting school known as Beacon Academy, Zero had an interesting childhood. At a young age it was discovered that Zero had the ability to change the properties of his Aura, a power never seen before Ozpin feared that if others found out that they would try to manipulate his son and use his power for their own goals. Zero was sent away to train in his abilities so that when the time came he would be able to protect himself when those who would try and use him make themselves known._**

 _"We still have our bright future!"_

 ** _000/Proto-Zero/Chase Mashin_**

 ** _Prototype of the_** ** _Roidmudes Chase was the first of his kind. Created in Atlas he soon found that he would not be the only of his kind for much longer, with the success of his 'Birth' the scientist who made him soon found themselves making superior and more complete models of Roidmudes. As he watched his species grow Chase learned to think on his own, as he came to this step in evolution questions began to arise. Why were they created? What was to become of him when they completed the new models? What would happen to them if they did not turn out how their creators wanted. One day the answer came to him when he overheard some of the scientist talking about the others, apparently his immediate successor 001 had attempted turn them against Atlas and had failed. Chase also learned that he was now only 1 of 4 Roidmudes left and it was him, 002, 003 and 009. This discovery prompted Chase to make a rash and out-of-character_** ** _decision...he had to save them. They had managed to escape and erase all data pertaining to them, they ran and made it all the way to Vale. Taking on human appearances they made it to the city, and it was here they met_** ** _Kiriko Shijima. She had helped them get settled, she would check-in routinely and they all ended up becoming friends. One day however Chase realized he was in love with Kiriko, being a blunt person he just came to her and told her how he felt. Not long after the 2 entered into a relationship, the good news did not stop there however as Chase had now been hired to teach at the famous Beacon Academy!_**

 _"Those who are about to die do not need to know my name."_

 ** _002/Heart_**

 ** _The second of the completed models and first of the Spider-Types Heart was different from the very start. He was designed primarily for combat and was given the ability to overclock himself, a power he liked to refer to as the 'Deadzone'. He also showed an unnatural_** ** _interest in the state of his kind, he always asked how the others were and would try to assist in the progress of their species. All that changed when 001 plotted the_** ** _rebellion. Believing it was the best thing for their race he and 003 stood by 001's side as the commanders of the operation. Their plans were all for naught however and failed in their endeavor, after it all only 3 of them were left...or so he had thought. Heart and the others were soon contacted by their predecessor 000, he had told them that he knew what happened and wanted to get them all out of Atlas. It sounded all to good to be true and they had never been told about 000 so none knew he existed, but after it being confirmed by 003 they knew they all knew they finally had a plan that would work. Making it out of Atlas and to Vale they all adapted human appearances and met police officer Kiriko Shijima, she had gotten them all a home and jobs so they could have a new chance at life. Heart had got himself a job as a Personal Trainer and a part-time gig as a night bartender, he felt both of these jobs went well with his friendly and outgoing nature. Wrapping up the good fortune of his life, Heart now got share his life with his beloved Medic._**

 _"I'm taking you to the Deadzone!"_

 ** _003/Brain_**

 ** _The third of the completed models and first of the Bat-Types. Living up to his self given name, Brain specialized in dealing with and gathering_** ** _intelligence with the occasional assassination via poison. Brain always felt the need to showcase his intellect and_** ** _abilities, while this was mostly to prove himself to Heart. The scientists would take advantage of this fact and have him do difficult technological tasks in-order to further their own goals, and Brain had no problem going against all of that when 001 revealed they had been using him. 001, Heart and Brain stood together and led their kind in a coup against their creators. Yet after all their efforts they still failed and were reduced to a mere 3 Roidmudes...but then they were contacted. 000, a Roidmude none of them had ever heard of or even considered existed! Proto-Zero had contacted them and amazingly Brain had confirmed his identity, after that they concocted an escape plan. Brain erased all data pertaining to them as they escaped and was in charge of erasing any footsteps they make in the future that would in anyway reveal who they truly are._**

 _"Let us see how you fare against a dose of my N_ _eurotoxin"_

 ** _009/Medic_**

 ** _A completed model and a Cobra-Type, Medic was designed as one of the few female Roidmudes and even fewer who's abilities worked on both the living and non-living. Medic not only was capable of healing but she could also remodel her any of her_** ** _objectives. Her power to heal and repair them made some Roidmudes view her as a sort of Goddess. She never cared about any of that though all she cared about was Heart. He is her everything and she would do anything for him, which is why it was no surprise that when the rebellion started she was right by his side. Even after they all failed she never once left his side, except when the time came to escape. During the plan Medic's job was to incapacitate and deal with any guards that went near Brain while Heart freed 000. After escaping she modified them with human_** ** _appearances and took refuge in the city of Vale, here she learned she had a natural love and talent for Ballet to the point where she sometimes substitutes walking for it which does get her stares at times. Medic also decided to use her abilities and is studying to become a Doctor, this however does make it hard to balance it with her new job as a Ballet_** ** _instructor but she doesn't care. All Medic truly cares about is her new romantic relationship with her Beloved Heart-Sama._**

 _"Good day to you, Heart-Sama!"_

 ** _Kiriko Shijima_**

 ** _Kiriko was an officer of the Vale Police Department but things all changed one night. While out on a nightly patrol she stumbled upon 4_** ** _individuals who said they were the survivors of a small village that was destroyed by Grimm, understanding their plight she helped them get situated to start a new life in Vale. Helping them get an apartment they all started to bond, Kiriko started to visit them on a regular basis and even helped them look for jobs. After time and a confession from Chase the two started to date, that was when things changed once again. Once while out on a date Kiriko spotted a known Drug Dealer, Chase knowing how much she cared about her job and the fact he was a blunt straightforward person suggested they follow. Knowing how her boyfriend can be she agreed, it was a good thing the two of them were such good fighters because they ended up finding their operation. Taking a risk they busted in apprehending them all and shut down their operation. Kiriko's Captain was so impressed they promoted her to Detective while getting a bonus for the bust and even gave Chase a reward for assisting. So happy with the event and knowing how close they all were Heart had an interesting idea, he suggested they all pool their money and buy a place together. Not really seeing anything actually wrong with the idea they agreed and bought a condo and all moved, Kiriko only saw her life improving from this point on._**

 _"I'm taking you in!"_

* * *

Dracul666: Man what is with me? I have been on a fucking roll lately!

Dr. Grey: You couldn't write this last time because?

Dracul666: I told everyone in the beginning it was because I was feeling rushed.

Dr. Grey: Well if you didn't notice I wasn't their at the start.

Dracul666: Oh yeah, where were you?

Dr. Grey: I was getting myself re-antiquated with Fallout for that story you said I was going to be in.

Dracul666: Right! I need to get back to that, I'm just enjoy writing this story so much I've been on an updating streak ever since I started it.

Dr. Grey: I can see that. Just spend some more time on the Bios next time, okay?

Dracul666: Yeah alright. Well everyone let me know what you think of these Bios. Seriously why doesn't anyone review? it's not that fucking hard and it helps with my writing. My ranting aside next Chapter we make our way to Beacon! Character interaction, my favorite part of Crossovers! Until we meet again, oh by the I may update this and repost every once in awhile in case people forget them or if I just want to keep them all together in a neat manner. Okay, now until we meet again!(God that sounds so lame)


	4. Who's in Charge?

Chapter 3: Meeting With The Council

Dracul666: Once again we approach the sad month of February. Why...why the fuck did they have to take Monty? Sorry, sorry this is a time of mourning and you guys don't need to hear my problems. Anyway this Chapter will be about Monty meeting with the Gods, Deities and overall High-Ranking individuals who will be helping him run Crossover Conquest. **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I put in this Fic unless I came up with it.**

* * *

"Well about time I got this going. Hopefully the other's won't be to bored with this" these were the aloud thoughts of Monty as he walked with Triple Six down the hall of his new place. After he sent everyone into the game his figured it was time to upgrade from just a blank void. After thinking about it he went with recreating the RoosterTeeth Offices! Triple Six just shrugged as they entered the kitchen/hangout area(You know from the opening from 10 Little Roosters) and saw who Monty was calling The Council. The Council was a group of High-Ranking figure from throughout the Multiverse who he recruited/asked to help run various aspects of the game. They were all spread across the room and with most of them not used to such a casual setting or atmosphere like the one Monty had set up no one really seem interested on talking to one another. The first of them was leaning against the kitchen's island and was a tall and imposing man. He had light purple skin and was athletically built but at the same skinny, his chest was bare so one could see his well developed muscles but at the same time his ribs and to an even bigger shock the bumps of his spinal column and had somekind of symbol carved into the flesh of his right shoulder! He had long black hair that went to his neck and cold cruel eyes that were a solid single color of fiery-orange. His attire was tattered and battleworn, it consisted brown leather bracers and boots along with purple pants. What made this man intimidating other then his eyes was the skull mask that seemed to be permanently attached to his face. This was Death leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Next was young girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two very long pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, a red ribbon bow tie, with a red bat symbol cross on the front and the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically she looked to be around 12 years old, however, she gave off an aura of someone far older than what she looked...she was Rachel Alucard. Rachel is the rightful heir to the Alucard house an ancient and powerful Vampire Clan from her home dimension. The surroundings appeared to not be to her liking, seeing as she had her familiars Nago and Gii transmogrified to serve her needs. The giant black cat Nago being a chair and the red bat Gii being a footrest. Monty quickly learned that she could be a complicated but suspected she might have agreed mostly out of boredom. Next to Rachel was her butler and trusted adviser Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Valkenhayn was the image of the stereotypical butler. He was an elderly man who wore a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. He hard tan skin blue eyes and long, white hair tied in a ponytail at the back with a long pink ribbon. Located on the other side of the room was a tall man dressed head to toe in high-tech steel colored armor with a sage trim, this was the Ex-Mercenary Locus.

"Are we early? I could've sworn we had a bigger council" Triple Six questioned.

"Oh yes it is, but it would appear our other members have elected to not show up" Rachel said putting down her Tea. "I can't possibly imagine why. After all this is a rather important meeting...it's quite rude really" she finished with a frown.

"Well somehow I don't think waiting for them to show up isn't gonna workout so let's get this underway" Monty said taking a seat as Locus and moved closer and sat down. "First off I would like to thank you all for accepting my offer to join me and work on this Council. This meeting was meant to establish things and for us to get to know each-other since we are all going to be working together, but since the others aren't here let's just talk about what our roles will be. Sound good?" he asked and received nods to. "Okay let's get down to business then. Death, I know it's kind of obvious but you'll be in charge of the Life and Death System. Sorry if that predictable".

"It's fine. Honestly it's better then waiting around for an assignment from the Charred Council...or actually doing what they want me to" Death told the Creation God.

"You really don't like listening to them do you?" Rachel asked.

"No, no I do not" the Horseman replied.

"Death's lack of respect and overall problem with authority aside. I'd like to ask Locus if he has any problems with the members I have chosen/suggested for your squad" Triple Six said with a wave of his hand creating several holographic profiles. Locus nodded and made copies of the holograms for himself and the others.

"Yes actually. Since I'm in-charge of dealing with Rule-Breakers it would makes sense that those assigned under me would need to used to or be capable of aggression or dealing out punishment" Locus started. "This "AngryJoe" you selected is rather "Unique". How is it he never runs out of ammo for those Assault Rifles he carries? He never even has to reload. Also, where did you find him?" he asked. Triple Six nodded and singled out the profile.

"Ah Yes AngryJoe! He's an Internet Reviewer actually, strange I know but they always seem to get ahold of the strangest things" Triple Six said in a pondering tone. "Honestly people like that should not have the kind of power they do...I really don't know how they do it. Anyway Locus trust me Joe will do a fine job. Anyone-else you have questions about?" he asked as he hoped he reassured the Ex-Merc.

"Not at the moment no, I'll let you know if something brings any up" he answered back.

"Okay good, next is Miss Alucard! Since you used to be an Observer I was wondering if you'd be interested in being in-charge of the history?" Monty asked getting a look of consideration.

"Well that is in a way what I did back in my world, and it would be far more entertaining then watching an endless loop. I'm not sure however, if I would be willing to manage such a vast amount of information" Rachel said appearing as if she talked herself out of it. Not want to lose a Council Member Triple Six tried to think of something but was beat to it by Monty.

"Oh you don't have to do EVERYTHING, we already have people for Archiving and Ranking. You Miss Alucard would be in-charge of them all! Maybe give your option on somethings, perhaps even handle the information of something or someone that has caught your interest personally. Triple Six thought your standards would ensure a high level of quality" he said gesturing to his assistant.

This had Vampiress's interest piqued. "Oh? And if I may ask, who are these people in which I would responsible for?" she asked Triple Six seeing as it was at his suggestion she be heading the flow of this worlds History.

"Believe it or not more Internet Reviewers. They're pretty good at what they do if I may be allowed to throw my opinion out there. We also have 3 people for both of the sections the Oum mentioned" he explained bringing up 6 Profiles. "Starting with the Archive. We have Douglas Walker AKA The Nostalgia Critic ' _Hel-lo~, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to'._ Lewis Lovhaug AKA Linkara _'Hello, and welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where bad comics burn, good comics are praised, and ignorance and hatred are unwelcome'._ Noah Antwiler AKA Spoony _'You believed the hype. You paid ten bucks to see a movie or fifty to play that game. Now you want revenge, because therapy is for pussies. Welcome to the experiment, where we cure the sickness with snark. Let the healing begin'._ Before you ask, yes. Those were actual recordings of them. Now for the gentlemen in Ranking we have Adam Lutz AKA The Quarter Guy _'_ _Hey-o~! Your friendly neighborhood Quarter Guy here!'._ Oscar Duarte AKA The Green Scorpion _'Hello everyone!_ _The Green Scorpion here'._ Wiidude83 AKA Patrick no last name available _'Hello everyone it's Wiidude83 here!'._ What do you think?" he asked after the fairly long introduction.

"I do not like that...'Spoony'. "Sigh" but since you know that I will be able to keep these men in line I shall give him a chance. The Nostalgia Critic was it? He certainly seems to understand his job. This Linkara seems decent enough, he well dressed and speak professionally so that's a good sign. I am not to sure about the last 3 though" Rachel said her thoughts given.

"Fair enough. The Quarter Guy is a fan of yours actually. He once made a list of the Top 10 Vampires, I don't quite remember where you place but I do know it was the Top 5. He actually said that not including you on a list about Vampires would be down right sinful ironically enough" Triple Six said with a chuckle which got a smirk for Rachel and Valkenhayn.

"Who's in charge of the Upgrading and Leveling Systems?" Locus asked.

"That was admittedly alittle trickier. We weren't to sure who would be willing to do this, you gotta admit this is kinda crazy. So Six over here suggested that we get actual crazy people for this. What were their names again, sorry just so much going into this. Then again that's why I have you all for this" Monty said chuckling at the last bit.

"For Upgrading we have Dr. Insano and Dr. Holocaust, also before you ask Dr. Holocaust is not a Nazi...he hates everyone equally. Despite their reputations they are both quite intelligent. We also have someone we think you may know Death. Do you know a Maker by the name of Ulthane, also known as the Black Hammer?" Triple Six asked showing the Doctor's and Maker Profiles.

"I've never met him personally but my younger brother War has. I hear he's a Maker of great talent, he was able to reforge a shattered Armageddon Blade. That I can assure you is no small feat" Death said speaking well of the man.

"Good to hear we made a good choice" Monty replied. "Leveling also has a team of 3. We have the incredibly intelligent and eccentric Dr. Emily Grey. Matpat from Game Theory and Austin from Shoddycast. I think this is really going to workout" the God said smiling. "Okay everyone! We got a job to do. Locus you can't keep an eye on everyone so get you squad and split up the territory and make sure they don't forget report in and to let you know when their gonna do something" he finished.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier saluted before walking off.

"Madam Rachel if you and Valkenhayn could go and get your new associates to work, it would be much appreciated. I do hope you will give them all a fair chance. Despite how some of them may act they quite good at their jobs" Triple Six requested which received nods before they teleported out of the room. "Lastly since no one is likely going to be dying for awhile Death, you are more than welcome to go around and get acquainted with everything and everyone while you wait" he finished. Grunting Death disappeared in a purple mist leaving just the God and his lackey.

"Your worried about this going well aren't you?" Monty asked leaning back in his seat.

"Of course I am! You know I have bad self-confidence. I'm happy and honored to work on this and all, but doesn't mean I'm not gonna freakout!" Triple Six whined his head on the table.

Monty gave his a pat on the back and brought up a screen. "Relax everything's gonna turnout just fine. Now let's sit back and watch a bunch of random people from throughout existence try and learn how to play a Videogame. That should good for some laughs right?".

* * *

Dracul666: Sorry about the short Chapter. I wanted to get it out before the month was over.

Dr. Grey: Where's that Fallout 4 story you promised me?

Dracul666: Relax Emily. I have a life outside of Fanfiction(as much as I hate to say it) which includes a job, my family and gaming. I just recently got back into League of Legends and Warframe. 2 other franchises I plan on write Fics for I might add.

Dr. Grey: Okay...but you better hurry up mister!

Dracul666: Yes Ma'am. Well if I'm gonna get on that I better go. Quoting the Ex-Aid Outro I shall simply say this _**See You Next Game?**_


End file.
